Talk:Republic of Kekistan/@comment-39281102-20190517175944
A wise and frugal Government, which shall restrain men from injuring one another, which shall leave them otherwise free to regulate their own pursuits of industry and improvement and shall not take from the mouth of labor the bread it has earned. This is the sum of good government. The politicians cannot understand that it is not a measure of success for how much their government helps the people, but for how much the people don’t need the help of their government, that is the essence of KEKISTAN. KEKISTAN gets a bad name, especially from the criminal news media, governments, and of course, Antifa tyrants. KEKISTAN does not mean chaos. Quite the opposite, governments are the chaos. Governments are the problems, not the solutions. Just look at the Peoples' Republic of Chicago. KEKISTANIS believe in the absence of the totalitarian state, arguing that inherent human nature would allow people to come together in agreement to form a functional society allowing for the participants to freely develop their own sense of morality, ethics and principled behavior, important word there is principled. The purpose of a government would only be directed to the national defense and inner disasters, and to insure equal opportunities for all. The free market would be totally hands off for the government. The KEKISTANI of today believes that strong people do not need strong leaders, most of them are assholes anyway. To believe in liberty is not to believe in any particular social and economic outcome. Liberty is a moral and political right, that identifies the condition in which human beings are able to govern themselves, to behave according to their own free will, and take responsibility for their actions. It is to trust in the spontaneous order that emerges when the state does not intervene in human volition and human cooperation. It permits people to work out their problems for themselves, build lives for themselves, take risks and accept responsibility for the results, and make their own decisions. The people do not need protection from themselves. Do our self-called leaders in Washington believe in liberty? They sometimes say they do. But you and I know they are full of shit. The existence of the wealth-extracting leviathan state in Washington, DC, a cartoonishly massive machinery that no one can control and yet few ever seriously challenge, a monster that is a constant presence in every aspect of our lives, is proof enough that our leaders do not believe in Liberty. Neither party is truly dedicated to the classical, fundamental ideals that gave rise to the American Revolution. Class warfare of today is by civil disobedience through passive resistance to authority. The KEKISTANI of today uses resistance and sabotage to be heard, but not through pistol and bomb, but through a conscience withdrawal of efficiency and participation with any form of government or their corrupt policies. Just by saying "Let someone else do it," could put a big dent in someone's 'Progressive' ideal. We should always remember that it is not a measure of good health to be well adjusted to a sick society. We do not like charity nor charity work, we believe it post-pones the revolution of the pissed-off, it is very counter-productive. AGAIN one cannot measure the success of a society by how many people it helps, but by how many people who do not need help. The spirit of resistance to government is so valuable on certain occasions that it should be always kept alive. We must not lose our liberty, freedom, or right of choice. A society that will trade in a little liberty for a little wealth will lose both, and deserve neither.